Sneaky Slytherin OutTake: Prove It
by Yazethet
Summary: Did Draco's kiss make Ginny's knees go weak? She says no. He wants her to prove it. This is what might have happened after their first bet in SS&RR.


**Sneaky Slytherin Out-take: Prove It.**

_A/N: As I've been reminded (thank you my wonderful reviewers lol) it's been a while (almost 2 weeks) since I've updated. Why, oh why, must real life get in the way? I have been working on the next chapter and bits and pieces appear in my LJ (along with other nonesensical writings :) and I'm very close to getting Chapter 26 completed, but I thought I'd share this little Out-take on one of the vesions I'd started writing a while back on the first bet Draco and Ginny had (Chapter 7, I think) Things would have turned out much differently if this had happened. Hope you enjoy! SS&RR chapter coming soon..._

_If you've read the others that I've started there will be updates on those eventually too:)_

"I want a rematch," she insisted.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm bleeding here."

"Good Godric, Malfoy, I barely nicked you." It was untrue. The Bludger had hit him full force in the head. She was honestly surprised he was conscious. Just showed how thick headed he was.

"If that Bludger barely nicked me then I'm a Hufflepuff."

"Come on, then. Let's go again."

"Sweet Salazar, Wealsey! I need to see a medic!"

"Oh, quit being a baby. Let me see it." He hid a grin as he allowed her to examine the lump on his head. If he didn't know better, he thought she actually felt bad it. She waved her wand and cast a bandage spell. "There, you're not bleeding all over the place now. Better? Or did I need to kiss the boo boo," she said sarcastically.

"Yes," he grinned at her again.

"What?" she asked.

"You offered to kiss the boo boo. I was merely accepting," he tilted his head and pointed at his wound. "It hurts right here."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Well?"

"You're insane, Malfoy. I am not going to kiss your head."

"How about my lips?"

Yes, her mind said instantly. What the hell was wrong with her? "No!"

"Suit yourself," he shrugged.

He was getting weirder by the moment.

"But you're missing out," he said nonchalantly.

"I'm what?" she said, becoming just a little flustered.

He grinned. "Most girls would have taken me up on the offer. Are you sure? I've been told I'm rather good."

"Perhaps you're forgetting that I've been an unfortunate victim of one of your kisses already," she said glowering at him. The memory of that day in the empty classroom resurged and so did her anger. He had forced her into a kiss, and then had taken a picture threatening to spread it all over the school. She should have taken the bet to get rid of the photo. Some days she spoke a little too quickly. She needed to learn when to keep her mouth shut. Especially when his lips came in contact with hers.

"Well, a knee to the bollocks cut that a bit short, I believe. I thought you might like the chance to finish what we started."

She restrained herself from slapping him across the face, and grabbing him by his school tie to take him up on his offer.

"You mean finish what YOU started," she snapped.

"I think you might be a little less hostile if you got what you wanted," he said, his grin only broadening at her impatient tone.

"You mean another chance to shatter your precious jewels?" Her smirk was loaded with sarcasm.

"The tension is just killing you, isn't it?" he said chortling slightly ignoring her remark.

"Tension?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Or perhaps it's the anticipation?" he queried cocking an eyebrow.

Her temper flared up again. "If you think for one moment that I got any joy out of that – that -"

"Indescribable moment that made you go weak in the knees?" he finished for her. Perhaps it was only wishful thinking on his part as he wasn't really positive that she had enjoyed the kiss as much as he had. However, the fact that she kissed back, even if it was only for a moment, was at least promising. He couldn't recall a time when he had kissed a girl who didn't go weak in the knees at the simple pleasure of being snogged by a Malfoy.

How utterly ironic that she would be the one to make him question his snogging skills, though he would never allow her to know it.

She growled. "That abhorrent violation of my mouth! You had absolutely no right to kiss me like that." It was horribly wrong, especially since he was right. And why the bloody hell was he even goading her on about it?

"So… your knees didn't weaken?" He was unsure of himself, but he hid it with a mocking tone and arrogant smirk.

She hesitated for only a moment. He read that as a good sign.

"N-no!" she said with a little too much incredulity. "Absolutely not." She felt an incessant urge to confirm that she was right, but did not want to incriminate herself by being overzealous with denial.

He could see in her eyes that she wasn't thoroughly convinced by her own answer. She was difficult to read, but he was catching on. He regained confidence.

"Prove it," he said smugly as he took a casual step toward her. She backed away.

"I don't think that's necessary." She spoke with a little more nervousness in her voice than she wished to reveal. "You probably have another camera levitating somewhere in the arena," she said with a little more poise.

"I already have one picture, what's another one? Besides, I know you're just dying to know," he said taking another step toward her. He was now almost positive he had an effect on her.

"Dying to know what?" she said covering the returning nervousness with irritation.

"What it's really like to be kissed. By me." He spoke softly, but the air of conceit definitely present.

Ginny pursed her lips together and clenched her fists ready to take a swing at him if he came any closer.

Then her twisted logic came into play. Maybe she had been mistaken about the kiss. She couldn't possibly have enjoyed it that much. And he was probably just trying to torment her. He couldn't _really_ want to kiss her. It made absolutely no sense for him to want to kiss her once more. He was playing his warped mind games again. Or she may have cracked his skull harder than she realized. Either way he was right. She could satisfy her own curiosity and get over her ridiculous obsession once she knew that he didn't live up to the rumors she'd been privy to over the years. Rumors that he probably started himself.

"Fine," she said sharply. "I will prove it."

He only had a split second to realize that she had willingly agreed to be kissed before she grabbed the silver and green tie that hung loosely about his neck and pulled him straight into her lips.

It took only a moment for the surprise to fade into pleasure. He released the broom in his hand and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. She released her grip on his tie and subconsciously reached up around his neck pulling him even closer to her. At first their tongues intertwined in a mad fervor as if it was only a momentary connection that would soon be lost. But the connection only strengthened and the kiss deepened as they both became lost in the enjoyment of each other.

The rumors had been true and Ginny had been right the first time. There was definite reason for her to obsess over kissing Draco Malfoy.

Draco had only a taste of what she was capable of during the first meeting of their lips. He had imagined her kisses to be as fiery as her hair, but this was beyond imagination.   
It was Ginny who pulled away first, and rather abruptly.

"See," she said breathlessly. "I'm perfectly fine. You have absolutely no effect on me. Accio broom!"

The broom zoomed into her hand and she sat sidesaddle upon it for fear of taking a step and falling over. She took off without another look in his direction. She was afraid that she might just go back for more.

Draco collapsed on the ground in astonishment. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to interrupt one hell of a snog. It only made him more determined to pursue her. He always got what he wanted. And he wanted Ginny Weasley.


End file.
